creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Moss
Basic Information Moss is a crafting material that can be harvested from two types of trees and one type of log in Creativerse. After harvested, it will appear to be a cubic block of Ashenwood with batches on Moss on all sides, no matter if you've harvested the Moss from Weepwood trees or Mossy Weepwood Logs. Moss is most often used to craft Moss Torches, but is also an ingredient for Health Regeneration Potions and Mossy Cobblestone. Moss can be used as a low-tier (level 1) Fuel in a Forge that burns just as slow as Wood blocks or tree Leaves. 2 units of Moss have to be used at a time for one forging process. Since update R59 on January 31st 2019, blocks of Moss can now be placed for building purposes and decoration. Like most types of Wood, blocks of Moss will always stand upright in most display containers and will re-rotate if you rotate the display container. Blocks of Moss, Mossy Weepwood Logs, Moss-streaked Ashenwood blocks on Ashenwood trees, and Moss-streaked Weepwood blocks on Weepwood trees have all become flammable. How to obtain Moss can be harvested * from the trunks of birch-like Ashenwood trees in many Biomes like Woodlands and Grasslands, * from the trunks of player-grown Ashenwood trees, * from the trunks of large Weepwood trees found in Swamplands, * and from Mossy Weepwood Logs lying on the ground of Swamplands or sometimes found lying in Bog Water No Power Cell is required to harvest Moss. Simply "pull" the part/block of the tree or the log that has moss on it by pointing your cursor at it and holding down the left mouse button (by default). Usually a block of Wood (either a block of Ashenwood, Weepwood or moss-less Weepwood Log) plus 1-2 units of Moss will be harvested by that. Moss does not regrow on trees, so no more batches of Moss will appear on Ashenwood trees, Weepwood trees or Weepwood Logs in time after world generation. All the Moss on Ashenwood trees, Weepwood trees and Mossy Weepwood Logs that you can find in the game world are already part of the pre-generated template world that many game worlds are copies of. Mossy Leafies will not provide you with any Moss as a loot or pet-harvest. Ashenwood trees can be grown from Ashenwood Saplings. These Saplings can be obtained as an occasional extra-harvest when picking up Ashenwood Leaves or harvesting Ashenwood - even blocks that you have placed yourself beforehand. Only a few of the player-grown Ashenwood trees will have Moss on their trunks as soon as they grow from Ashenwood Saplings after 15-16 RL hours, which makes Moss a not-so-easily renewable natural resource. Since Moss blocks can be placed, they can also be bought in theoretically infinite amounts as parts of building kits for customizable Blueprints to be paid with ingame Coins that can be bought with real money via Steam Wallet in the Store. In order to do this, either capture a Blueprint of any structure made of Moss blocks yourself with a Small Capture Block, or subscribe to a player-made Blueprint that contains Moss in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or customize any Blueprint of your choice with a block of Moss. Select the Blueprint in the Blueprint window or activate the cornerstone of the Blueprint in the game world and click on the green button "Get kit and build now" if you wish to buy a building kit with all the blocks inside that are necessary to build this (optionally customized) Blueprint. How to use Moss is an useful material to craft Moss Torches at the beginning of the game, and is also an ingredient to craft Health Regeneration Potion. There's also Mossy Cobblestone, a cubic Building Block that requires finding a rare crafting Recipe (mainly found in Treasure Chests) to be unlocked and become craftable. Moss cannot be "stuck" to trees nor walls. Fire Warning Attention: blocks of Moss are now flammable! '''Also Mossy Weepwood Logs, Moss-covered Ashenwood blocks (on Ashenwood trees), and Moss-covered Weepwood blocks (on Weepwood trees) are flammable. When placing blocks of Moss close to (or especially directly above) '''torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, Moss blocks can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks like Moss on fire. Liquid Lava, Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls will immediately set Moss on fire. If Moss starts burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. This also applies to whole Ashenwood trees (except for eventual blocks of Beeswax), depending on the temperature of the surrounding area. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs (and Flaming Skulls) will have no effect on these claims either. It is possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"), which will also render Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls useless there. Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Swamplands Category:Woodlands Category:Forest Category:Grassland Category:Natural Blocks Category:Ingredients Category:Growable Category:Flammable